


Snow Fairies

by imera



Series: 5 lyrics - Draco/Luna [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He believed she was crazy, talking about the Snow Fairies, but he didn't reject her invitation. It turned out to be one of his better decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt at the [5lyrics](http://5lyrics.livejournal.com/) community
> 
> If I lay here  
> If I just lay here  
> Would you lie with me  
> and just forget the world?  
> Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol

His favourite season was the winter. The glittery snow, the chilling air, and the fog forming every time he breathed was some of his favourite things. Winter also had Christmas, which was one of his favourite celebrations, far more than his birthday. It wasn’t his favourite because of all the gifts, but because it was a special time when his parents would do everything with him, even as he grew older. Birthdays were a friend thing, while Christmas was all about the family.

There were of course some things about winter he detested. Freezing during class, the cold rain, and ice. The ice he hated the most as it hid beneath the soft snow as he walked somewhere, and as he wasn’t always careful he sometimes fell. While the school was secured with spells, but the road to Hogsmeade wasn’t.

He lay on the ground, the cold snow melting beneath him, his thick winter robe sucking it in. At least he could comfort himself by knowing he was alone, so he wouldn’t be too humiliated, at least he thought he was alone. The girl must have followed him silently as he wasn’t aware of anyone behind him as he walked, but there she was, standing next to him, staring down.

The soft snow which fell melted once it rested on his flushed face, he knew he should move, but for some reason his body was frozen.

“Why are you lying here?” she asked, her gold locks twirling around her face. She smiled, her pink lips matching the pink cheeks and nose. Draco closed his eyes for a second, wondering if there was any excuse he could use which wouldn’t make him look like a fool.

His eyes popped open as he heard her move, surprised to see that she was not leaving, instead she lay down next to him. “What are you doing?” he asked, confused by her strange actions. He knew she was a strange girl, everyone knew it, but not even her reputation could prepare him for her peculiar answer.

“I’m calling on the snow fairies, I’m assuming that’s what you are doing.” He watched her, wondering if she was joking or not. Her eyes were closed, her lips curved in a smile as the snowflakes melting as soon as they landed on her face. “Do you feel them?” she asked.

Even though she was strange, he still replied by repeating her question. “Do you feel them?”

“No, they normally only come out during the night.” Her eyes opened as she turned her head around, staring at him. “Tonight it will be a glorious night, perfect for calling them, if you want to try again then.” As if her behaviour wasn’t strange enough, the invitation didn’t settle his worries.

He thought about rejecting her invitation, but he was curious, even though he doubted they existed. “When?” he asked, embarrassed he accepted anything from her.

“Nine, by the astronomy tower.” He nodded, avoiding her gaze as she smiled, knowing he had to leave before anyone else came along and noticed them.

“I’ll see you there,” he said and left, returning to the school as he wasn’t feeling like shopping with the rest of his friends.

~o~

Throughout the day he kept thinking about Lovegood and her offer. He knew he shouldn’t have accepted her invitation, as the girl was clearly mad, and being seen with her would not improve his popularity. He imagined what his father would say, his shock as he discovered Draco even considered meeting her to call on the snow fairies.

He shook his head, knowing he should forget about her, but there was something about her he couldn’t ignore, something which captivated him. That was how he ended up by the astronomy tower, waiting for someone who clearly wasn’t afraid of looking like a fool.

For a moment he believed she tricked him with the invitation, but then he saw her skipping along the hallway towards him, like she had no care in the world.

“You came,” she said, sounding slightly surprised. He nodded, afraid he would say something stupid if he opened his mouth. “Come.” He barely registered her command before she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the tower. He thought of asking where they were heading, but didn’t. He considered pulling his hand out of her grip as he was capable of following without being lead, but her soft and warm hand felt too nice for him to want to pull away.

He followed her out of the castle, towards the lake, only to stop halfway. “This should be perfect,” she said and released his hand, he was slightly sad the heat was gone but didn’t say anything. The Ravenlaw lay down without another word, smiling as sweetly as ever. “Come, lie down next to me,” she said, her voice dreamy and happy. Even though he questioned her sanity he found himself following her instructions.

The snow was cold, and melted quickly against his exposed head, making him fear it was all a plot to kill him. However, the sky was magnificent as it was cloudless, million of stars shimmering against the dark curtain. If her snow fairies were a complete hoax --which he believed they were, knowing her father’s reputation-- at least he would have the memory of the pretty sky, which couldn’t be compared to the one inside the great hall.

“Close your eyes,” she said, sounding as if she was far away, even though he could feel her next to him. He still doubted her, but did as she asked.

At first nothing happened, but then, as he prepared himself to end the date, because it was a date even though she hadn’t said it, he felt it. It wasn’t an amazing first feeling as he imagined it could be, instead a soft heat spread through his body, making him forget all about the cold snow. He wanted to open his eyes, but feared the feeling would end so he kept them closed. Slowly he felt his body rise above the ground, the snow disappearing beneath him until he floated above it. He couldn’t describe the feeling as the heat and floating sensation swallowed him fully, but it warmed him, made him happy. The feeling intensified when he felt a warm hand grab his, the fingers tightening around his until a rush went through his fingers.

The pleasant sensation from her fingers resembled another familiarfeeling, sex.

Before he knew it a moan escaped his lips, and to his surprise, Luna wasn’t holding back either. The sensation lasted about a minute before his body returned to normal, his cheeks flustered with both excitement and embarrassment.

Their hands were still together as his body was returned to the cold snow, which was far colder than he could remember. However, the snow had no chance to melt against the back of his neck before he sat up.

“Wasn’t that wonderful?” she asked, her lips a dark shade of pink. She looked quite nice laying on the snow, so lovely he couldn’t help himself from pressing his lips against hers. Her response was quite positive as she kissed him back, her hand moving up his back, eliminating the little space left between their bodies as she pulled him closer. When the kiss ended they were both breathless, as well as quiet.

The right thing to do right then, or the Slytherin way of doing things, was to regret the kiss and mock her, but instead he felt happy and glad he’d accepted her invitation. Maybe it was the after effect of the fairies, but Draco found he didn’t care what his friends would say, or his family.

“What happens now?” he asked, afraid to ask what he really wanted to.

“You can return to your house and act as if nothing happened, I don’t mind.” He was certain she was sincere, but that didn’t make him feel any better about pretending they hadn’t close that evening.

“And what if I want to do this again, with you?” There was a long pause where she watched him.

“If that is what you want, then all you have to do is ask.”

“Maybe you want to try this again tomorrow,? He suggested. A part of him screamed it was the wrong decision, but then she smiled and he forgot all about his fear.


End file.
